Stolen Things
by Dengirl
Summary: Things go from bad to worse sometimes, don't they. The follow on from "Broken Things"


**Chapter One**

Flames and smoke choked the air as the figure strode through the building, carrying a large box. The sounds of sirens filled the air as he stepped out of the burning structure.

He put the box down and removed a small slender tube from his pocket. He pointed the tube outwards and a red light flared from its tip. A breeze ruffled his hair as a swirling circle of red and orange expanded in front of him.

He looked back as the sirens came closer, and the first vehicle came round the corner and skidded to a halt.

The figure gave the occupants a cheery wave, before stepping into the light, which blinked out seconds later.

************************

The figure stepped out of the light into a pristine laboratory.

"Well done," a voice came from the person working at one of the benches. "But you really should some restraint, or do I have to put you back in your box."

"No, don't do that," the figure said and put the box on the floor.

"Then try and be more subtle in the future."

The figure had hopped onto one of the benches and was swinging his legs.

"But that was so much fun. I didn't know science nerds could run that fast."

"Quite, I think you are in need of some kind of outlet for all that enthusiasm. If you promise not to draw too much attention to yourself, you can go out unescorted tonight."

A wide grin spread across the other man's face. "Can I go and visit my friends in Cardiff? He asked excitedly.

The other man turned and smiled, like a father indulging his child. "Fine, just don't bring back any pets."

The other man's face fell. "Aww, I so wanted to bring one back home," he pouted.

"Enough now, I'm busy. Put that with the others and then clean yourself up, soot doesn't become you."

******************************

Jack re-read the report, a scowl creasing his face. This was the third research lab to have been robbed and destroyed in two months.

Each report stated that a sensitive piece of research had been taken. The description of the thief was horrifyingly familiar. Tall, skinny, pinstripe suit and an attitude, and each time he had used some sort of device to create a vortex to escape.

"What is he using you for?" Jack muttered. "He must know what a loose cannon you could be."

*********************************

Ianto parked his car and walked towards the lift. He stopped, the distinct feeling he was being watched came over him. He looked round the garage and shook his head, this jobs' making me paranoid, he thought to himself.

He stepped into the lift and pushed the close button, when a foot jammed into the closing door and was prised apart by a pair of hands

Ianto backed against the lift wall as a very familiar voice spoke.

"Hello, pretty boy."

**Chapter Two**

Ianto backed away as the person he knew as the Doctor advanced towards him.

"Where are you going, pretty boy," the Doctor said and slammed a hand on the lift wall, whilst pushing the hold button on the panel.

The Doctor backed Ianto into a corner and placed a hand each side of him, so he couldn't move.

Ianto tried not to shudder when a tongue was run up his neck.

The Doctor moaned into his ear." You taste so good." The Doctor inhaled deeply. "Oh and that smell, the smell and taste of fear."

Ianto swallowed hard. "Doctor," he stammered.

"Mmmm, I love the way you say my name. It makes me so……"

The Doctor doubled over as Ianto's knee connected and he staggered away.

Breathing heavily, Ianto reached for the emergency button, but a strong hand clamped onto his.

"You really shouldn't have done that," the Doctor snarled.

**********************

Jack was returning to the Hub after buying himself a pizza, when his phone rang. The screen said it was Ianto, but the voice definitely wasn't Ianto.

"You really should teach your pretty little pet some manners Jack. Don't worry, I haven't ruined his pretty face, after all, why would I damage my property."

"Doctor, what have you done?!" Jack yelled down the phone, but the line was empty and all he could hear was silence.

"Doctor, what have you done," he whispered before running out of the Hub.

**************************

Jack squealed the SUV to halt, leapt out and frantically looked round the garage.

"Ianto!" he yelled, his voice echoing.

"Jack, over here," A weak voice came from the direction of the lifts.

Jack stepped into an open lift and he stopped breathing.

***********************

White Coat didn't look up from his work when the portal opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Oh yes, my pretty boy was so pleased to see me."

"Yes, yes, don't bother me with it. Go to your room, we have an important meeting tomorrow."

White Coat never saw the murderous look in those almost black eyes, nor the words he muttered as he walked away.

********************

Jack paced as Owen cleaned and treated Ianto's injuries. He had refused to go to hospital, saying there would be too many awkward questions.

So Jack had brought him back to the Hub and called everybody in. They had arrived within minutes of each other and were now waiting.

"There, next time if he wants to play rough, make sure he doesn't get up," Owen said in a lighter tone than he felt.

"Owen, can I have minute?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded and left the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry…" Jack began.

Ianto held up a bandaged hand. "No don't be, it's not your fault."

"But it is. If I'd put that bastard in cryo straight away, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have to think about…" Jack trailed off.

"Putting the Doctor down. Jack he's not a rabid animal. That man is using his illness to do his dirty work. You know the Doctor better than that, if he was in his right mind, he would never have done this to me. He scares the hell out of me, but I wouldn't do that."

"I know it's just that he hurt you and I can't help being mad with him, mad with White Coat for using him, and mad at myself for being so selfish. I wanted the Doctor to be better." Jack sighed.

A throat being cleared heralded the return of Owen.

"Enough, let him get some sleep, those painkillers will start working soon. C'mon Jack, the others are waiting.

Ianto waited until the others had left, before he broke down in tears. All those terrible things the Doctor had said, it didn't just scare him, he was terrified of him.

**********************

Tosh sat the laptop down on the table and tapped a few button. A holographic image of a sonic screwdriver appeared in the centre of the table.

"I've studied this version of the sonic device and I've tried reproducing the portal, but with no results. Then I remembered the report saying the tip glowed red, not blue."

"And that helps us how?" Gwen interrupted.

"I then found that the blue light gives off its own unique signal, but that didn't work either. Then it hit me, what if he wasn't using sonic waves to trigger the rift."

"But light signals," Jack finished.

"Yes, so I tried infra-red instead of ultra-violet and bingo, right at the lowest end of the spectrum this happens."

She pressed another button and the room was bathed in a near scarlet light. At first nothing happened, but gradually the light in one corner began to change to orange, and a breeze began to blow through the Hub. She quickly pressed another button and smiled at everybody.

"That people is a rift portal, it's on the same wavelength as the Doctor's, which means… "

"We can trace and follow him anywhere he goes," Martha said.

"Not quite yet, I still haven't worked out how to make it large enough and stable enough for more than one person to use at the same time, sorry."

"Don't apologise," Jack said. "We may not be able to use it yet, but when it is, we have a chance of stopping him. Keep trying, good work Tosh."

The team got up to go back to their respective tasks, when Jack spoke.

"Gwen, can I have a word, in my office."

Gwen followed him upstairs and into his office.

"Shut the door," He said.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Jack took a deep breath. "Gwen, I need to ask you something."

**Chapter Three**

The limousine pulled up outside the hotel parking next to the other luxury and sports cars.

Inside White Coat was putting some papers away. "Now, be on your best behaviour, these people will be our buyers after our little demonstration. Let them speak to you as they wish, is that understood or there will be consequences."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at him and put on a look of pure innocence.

"Me, misbehave. I can kiss backside as well as the next man. If I have too."

"Good, I find customers blood doesn't mix with good business."

***************************

The warehouse had been set out with tables, chairs and copious amounts of alcohol and was occupied by either representative's of or in person, some of the most powerful arms dealers in the world.

White Coat stepped onto the small platform, the Doctor a constant shadow by his side. A few of the guests minders had tried to speak to the Doctor, but most of them steered clear of him. Although he wasn't physically imposing, they could sense the undercurrent of something very dangerous behind the smile and the calm demeanour.

"Gentlemen, and Ladies, thank you for joining me at this most unusual meeting place, but there is a reason. We all know that your clients are always looking for the latest weapons or devices to aide them in their chosen professions. You know me by my reputation, I always deliver. I have a small demonstration for you to view and take back for your own or your employer's perusal."

White Coat stood to one side as the lights dimmed and a large screen descended and watched the reactions of the buyers to the footage. If the gasps and excited murmurs were anything to go by, then this was going to be very profitable, the idea of hiring the technology and the only person who could use it out for huge sums of money had been a very good idea.

"As you can see, this product allows entry into any vault, research lab or weapons store, no matter the security measures. The price of a contract of course will include the services of here, who is quite prepared to get his hands dirty on your behalf. If however you are not convinced by this footage, there will be a similar demonstration within a few days time. The e-mail address in your file will not become active until after the demonstration. Thank you for your time and we hope to be hearing from you soon.

******************************

Ianto sat uncomfortably at his desk; he had woken several hours after being treated, vivid flashbacks to the lift and the time in the cells before that. He definitely did not want to face that particular side of the Doctor's personality ever again. So, for now, he put his fear to one side and concentrated of finding White Coat and the Doctor's next probable target.

He was studying the latest reports from all the different police and government agencies. Most of it was your standard stuff, but then, something caught his attention.

"Got you," he said and printed of the report.

Jack was sitting in office, going over all the reports from earlier. His hopes had been raised by Toshiko's progress, but were tempered by the attack on Ianto. He was afraid that the Doctor was slipping further and further into darkness, the longer he was in the clutches of White Coat.

He needed to find him before there was no turning back, he really did not want to force the Doctor to regenerate in the hope that the madness would be left behind, or to have to do the unthinkable.

There was a knock on his closed door, he looked up and saw it was Ianto. He had been slightly disgruntled when he had refused to stay at least in his bed downstairs, and had insisted on helping. Stubborn and wilful, just like someone else he knew.

"Come" he said.

Ianto entered and sat down carefully in the chair opposite, feeling the bruises acutely.

"You okay?" Jack asked his face creased with concern.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Jack, I think I've found them."

"What, how?" Jack sounded surprised.

"I was going through the intelligence service reports, when I came across an ATF covert op report from Geneva. He reported a gathering of several of the biggest arms dealers at a hotel, but that's not the best bit."

Ianto pushed a series of photos over to Jack, who couldn't quite believe his eyes. There in front of the hotel was White Coat shaking the hand of someone, but Jack's eyes focused on the figure just behind. The figure was unmistakable, but the look in the eyes showed someone barely in control, someone who could soon be very out of control.

"When were these taken?" he demanded.

"Twenty-four hours ago, the ATF have decided to send in one of their teams. They're trying to track White Coat and the Doctor down."

Jack sat bolt upright at that. "No, they can't do that, they have no idea. We have to get there before they do."

"If you don't mind, I've already taking the liberty of booking a private jet for Geneva, so we can leave when we're ready."

"Good, round everybody up, tell them to pack what they need, and try and tap into the ATF comms. We need to know where they're heading before they do."

*****************************

The Doctor was becoming increasingly bored and frustrated, he was beginning to resent White Coats' leash, more and more. As soon as he found a way to gain control of the leash, he would be off, and then he would get rid of the part of him that was kicking and screaming at the psychic barrier.

He was currently waiting at the airport for a courier to arrive and had toyed with the idea of causing a little mayhem to relieve his boredom, when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd

He forgot about the courier and White Coat, his eyes locked onto the group as they headed for the hire care desk. . Ducking quickly behind a post, he watched as the group walked by.

He waited until they had cleared the desk and were out of sight, before sauntering up to the des'. He gave the girl behind it his most winning smile and flourished his psychic paper.

"Detective John Smith, Interpol, you couldn't possibly tell me the name of the hotel the American gentleman and his party are staying at."

The girl smiled back. "Certainly monsieur, they are staying at the Hotel Royal Manotel. Would you like the registration of the vehicle as well?"

The Doctor smiled again and winked at her. "Oh, I very much would like."

******************************

Jack pulled the vehicle into the hotel parking garage, after dropping off the others with the non-sensitive equipment. He barely registered another vehicle entering and parking, he vaguely hared a door slamming as he busied himself.

He was just locking the door when someone spoke.

"Hello again, Jack."

He whirled round, finding no-one, but then he registered a figure in the shadows.

"Doctor, can't say it's a pleasure."

The Doctor laughed. "You would never have said that two months ago."

"You were a different person, I liked you then."

The Doctor went to reply, but winced instead and rubbed his temple.

"Your master yanking his chain, is he?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"He's not my mast……."

The Doctor let out a gasp of pain, clutched his head and staggered slightly, leaning against a car for support.

"Jack!" he gasped.

Jack started, the arrogant tone had gone form the Doctor's voice, this sounded like his Doctor.

He stepped forward, but the Doctor moved away.

"No! Stay away! You have to stay away!" he cried.

"Doctor, I can help you. Please let me!" he pleaded.

"You can't, just go! Take your people and run, I can't hold him for long, too weak!"

"Please, come with me. We can help," he went to touch the Doctor.

"No1" he cried and stumbled away into the shadows. "Leave me!"

Doctor!" Jack cried into the shadows, but the only sound was the echo of his voice.

"Don't go," he said softly.

***********************

Martha looked up as Jack entered the suite. She saw the look on his face and knew something had happened.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack didn't answer and sat heavily on the sofa.

"He was here, the Doctor."

"God, did he hurt you?" Martha sat down next to him.

"I'm fine. He was back, just for a few minutes, the old Doctor. He sounded so, I wanted to help, but he ran away."

Jack put his head in his hands and let out a muffled sob.

"He sounded terrified Martha, terrified of the thing he's done, the things he could do. He told me to take you all and run."

"We can't, if he's still in there and fighting, we have to find him." Martha said.

Jack rubbed away tears he refused to let fall stood up and put the Torchwood mask back in place.

"Ianto, any luck with the ATF?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping to find he location of the team and slip a tracker on their vehicle. But I need to get my scanner to break their code."

"Okay, be careful. Tosh, how are you with the rift portal?"

"Nearly there, I just need to do a few adjustments. Unfortunately, it can still only take one person safely, but I've locked down the trigger signal."

"Fine, I can work with that. Owen, Gwen, how are we on the sedative."

"All set boss, this thing is strong enough to take down ten elephants, or an angry psychotic Time Lord."

"Don't worry Jack, we won't miss," Gwen assured him.

Jack gave them all a brief smile.

"Good work everyone." He frowned "Shouldn't Ianto be back by now?"

**Chapter Four**

White Coat was furious. "First you disobey me by not meeting the courier, and then you ignore my recall signal. Then to top it all, you bring home a pet, one of the Torchwood team!"

"I couldn't resist him, he's so pretty," the Doctor ran a hand over the cheek of an unconscious Ianto.

White Coat stiffened and closed the space between them. The crack across the Doctor's face was like whiplash.

"I don't have time for your perversions, get him out of my sight, we have work to do."

The Doctor dropped his head; humiliation mixed with anger, but now was not the time for reacting. He hefted Ianto over his shoulder and carried him to his own quarters, laying him on his bed.

"Sleep tight, I'll be back for you."

White Coat was waiting for him outside, standing by a large semi and trailer.

"Finally, we will talk later about your indiscretion, but now we have to go."

***********************

Jack knew the instant he said it what had happened. The Doctor had lost control again and had taken Ianto.

They had rushed down to the garage, but the only sign of struggle was the scanner lying on the floor.

"Dammit!" Jack cried and kicked the nearest car tyre. "I should never have left him. I should have grabbed him when I had the chance."

"Jack," Gwen said. "Jack," she repeated when he didn't hear her.

"What!" he growled.

Gwen held up a tracking device, there was a steady beeping. "Jack, he managed to get a tracer on the Doctor and he's moving."

Gwen bought the map of Geneva and the surrounding are up on the tracker screen. "He's definitely on the move. Looks like his heading for the Swiss-German border."

Jack smiled. "Good man Ianto. Okay, everybody get your stuff and be back here in ten okay."

****************

The semi swung into the parking area just before the border checkpoints.

The Doctor jumped out of a side door, hefted a pack onto his shoulders and set off a fast jog. He pushed his way through some overgrown bushes, until he found a narrow path ascending up the slope. Switching on a torch, he stared off again and disappeared into the darkness.

After a while, the path became very steep and was hedged by a fence laced with barbed wire. The Doctor stopped and held out a hand towards the fence, he could feel the electricity coursing through it. He rummaged in his pocket, found his screwdriver and proceeded to cut his way through the wire.

After several minutes he stopped, satisfied with the gap he had made and putting the pack through first, he stepped through the freshly made gap. Hefting the pack once more, he carefully picked his way down the steep incline and stopped at the edge of a sheer cliff and looked down on the complex in the valley below.

Once more he raised the screwdriver, screwing his eyes up when dirt was blown towards him as the portal began to form. The orange blue glow began to form, small at first, growing in size until it looked like a maelstrom, rift energy crackling at the edges like hungry beasts. Once it was big enough and stable enough the Doctor stepped into it and stepped out right next to the main building in the complex.

Setting down his pack and opening it, he pulled out various small devices and placed them at different places along side the wall and the emergency exit doors. Standing back he once again aimed his screwdriver.

The effects were spectacular, blinding white light flashed as the wall exploded in a shower of debris and bricks. As the dust cleared and alarms blared, the Doctor just smiled and walked away, feeling very pleased at the chaos he had caused, there was nothing quite like a good diversion.

************************

Jack drove as fast as he dared, the last thing they needed was a speeding ticket.

"Where is he now?" he asked as he swung the 4x4 around a slow moving truck.

"Still moving, looks like the German border, but he's not crossed at the checkpoint. Jack, I think he's alone and on foot," Gwen said.

Jack hissed through his teeth, he had too much of a head start on them. "Where are you going?" he hissed.

He could hear Toshiko busy tapping away; she suddenly gave a cry of triumph.

"Got it," she cried. "The Simmons-Hayes research lab, it's a…oh no," she gasped. "It's part of a U.S military research unit."

"In what," the team said in unison.

"In biological warfare, give me a minute," she read the information that flashed up on the screen. A flashing 'DO NOT READ WITHOUT CLEARENCE LEVEL 8' in red letters scrawled across the screen.

Toshiko visibly paled. "NO, please no, not that," the shaky tone of her voice grabbing everyone's attention.

"Tosh" What is it?" Martha asked.

"Jack, he's after the Reichenstein Paradyme."

**************************

Jack slewed the 4x4 to a halt, eliciting several annoyed honks from surprised drivers.

"What! That thing was supposed to have been destroyed eighteen months ago," he growled.

"It says here, that they kept a small sample for research purposes."

"Can someone please tell us what the Reichenstein Paradyme is? " Owen asked

"Simply put, if released it'll make Ebola look like the common cold. It was designed by a Black Op research team during Desert Storm, but it was never needed. It was supposed to have been destroyed so no-one could get their hands on it." Jack explained.

"Great, now a psychotic alien and his pal are going to get there hands on it. Somehow, the words out of the frying pan don't quite cover it," Owen said.

"We have to stop him Jack, if they let that thing loose anywhere" Tosh said.

"Not to mention what our unhinged Time Lord could do. He is after all a genius when it comes to genetics. This thing could wipe out the entire planet." Owen voiced what they were all thinking.

"Then we have no choice but to use the rift manipulator," Jack stated.

"Jack, I haven't had time to refine it, it can only send one person, one way. I can programme it to get you inside the compound, but I can't guarantee where it will put you," Tosh said.

"Fine. Is he still moving?"

"Yes, he's inside the fence and we're about ten minutes behind. The border is just up ahead."

"Near enough," Jack said and stomped on the accelerator.

**Chapter Five**

Jack tumbled to the ground, as the portal spat him out. He picked himself up and dusted his self off.

"She wasn't kidding about needing refinement," he grinned.

The grin faded when the sound of an explosion reached his ears. He looked down and to his left, just in time to see a flash of white light fading.

"Dammit!" he hissed and sprinted down the hill.

As he approached, he began hearing the sounds of panic. He could also see on the far side of the complex, a figure almost casually strolling towards another building.

Torn between helping the victims and going after the Doctor, he skidded to a halt in front of the destroyed wall.

People were staggering out, covered in dust and soot, some helping others to get away from the flames that were starting to lick at the building.

Jack ran up to a dusty and bloodied security guard and flashed his own psychic paper. "Is anybody seriously hurt?" he asked.

The security guard stared at the paper for a moment. "Not sure, but I think it's mostly walking wounded. The night shift is only minimum staff."

"Do you need any help?"

"We're okay sir. I've called the emergency services. You should go and check the other building."

"Right, when they arrive tell them not to go anywhere near, not until I've had chance to secure everything."

"Yes sir," the guard said to Jack's receding back.

*********************

Jack approached the building cautiously, as the Doctor was nowhere in sight. He stuck as much as he could to the shadows.

The outer door was open, and as Jack peered round the open door, he could see a bank of lifts and an empty desk. He quickly moved to the empty desk and pulled up the floor plan.

"Now where are you keeping that virus?" he asked as he scanned the CCTV screens for signs of the Doctor.

*********************

The Doctor heard the whir of the cameras as they moved. Slipping past them was no problem, but whoever was now operating them would be harder to avoid.

"Come into my parlour said the spider," he said as he ducked under another camera

He had expected to be undiscovered for a little while longer, but he knew someone would figure it out eventually. He had know idea why White Coat wanted this virus, all he wanted was to get back and have some fun with his new toy.

"What's behind door number one?"

The door opened with a hiss of air and the chill in the air bit into the Doctor's face. He moved across to another door and once again made short work of the lock. Once inside he studied the rows of small boxes.

"Now let's see," he said as he ran his finger along the row. "Ebola, Bubonic, nice. Oh look even Smallpox, but where have you put that pesky Reichenstein Paradyme?"

He ran his eyes over the boxes again, but the one he wanted wasn't there. He huffed out a breath of frustration, this was taking too long, and the risk of the person using the cameras finding him was increasing the longer it took him to find his target. Leaving the room he quickly moved onto the next.

************************

Jack silently cursed the lift as it announced its arrival at the requested floor. He whipped round the corner of the lift, weapon drawn. Thankfully the corridor was empty, so he made his way down the row of doors.

He stopped when he saw one of them was open, dry ice escaping through that opening. He slowly pushed the door open, only to find it empty He turned to go to the next door, when it began to open, he quickly went back into the room and closed it to a crack.

Footsteps heralded the approach of a familiar red converse clad pair of feet. He didn't breathe as the pair of feet stopped by his door. He tensed when the figure sniffed several times, relief flooding through as the feet moved on.

Jack heard the sound of the lift doors opening and closing, yet he still didn't move. He couldn't take the chance that he had lost the element of surprise; he knew he was unlikely to overpower a Time Lord who knew he was coming. He had been on the receiving end of the Doctor's wiry strength before, and really didn't want to go there again.

The rift detector in his pocket began buzzing; the Doctor must be creating a portal, taking the virus with him.

Jack swore as he ran out of the lift and out of the building. He stooped dead; the portal was still open, just. Without thinking, he sprinted and threw himself into the rapidly disappearing vortex.

***********************

Gwen yawned and blinked several times, they had been parked at the border crossing services for over an hour. She had elected to watch out for Jack's return, but was now feeling the effects of being awake for twelve hours straight. She scanned the car park again and noted that the semi had started its engine.

She glanced over at the bushes where Jack had gone. The bushes were moving and she expected to see him pop out. Instead the rangy frame of the Doctor emerged and started walking towards the semi. She noted that he was carrying a small canister, with sudden horror; she knew he had the virus.

Suddenly she was wide awake and nudging Tosh next to her.

"Wha.." she said sleepily.

"It's him!" Gwen said loudly, causing the others to stir. "He's heading for that lorry. Do you have one of the tracker things?" she asked Tosh.

"Yes, but" Tosh said.

"No time for buts, we have to get one on that lorry, give it to me." Gwen held out her hand, took the tracker and stepped out of the car.

**************************

Jack stumbled out of the bushes; just a semi was pulling out of the park. He stopped took catch his breath and saw a 4x4 coming towards him at speed. It screeched to a halt and the door was flung open and Gwen's voice shouted.

"Get in, he's in the lorry, we've managed to put a tracker on it!"

Gwen drove at speed out of the park, squealing the tyres as she yanked the wheel to the right.

"Steady," Jack said. "Hang back at bit; we need to keep the advantage here."

Gwen nodded and eased her foot of the accelerator, allowing Tosh to guide her with the tracker.

**************************

Ianto had come round with a start and found himself on a bed, he could guess who's. Giving a disgusted shiver he got off the bed and went to try the door.

It was open and led into a windowless corridor, with a single door one end and double doors the other. He tried the single door, but it just led to an ordinary looking lab. So he went to the double doors, but found they were locked.

He smiled; the lock wasn't a hard one to break, so after a few minutes of fiddling, the doors clicked open. Inside looked like just another lab, but at the end was another door, but this one had a lock that he couldn't pick.

The glass was slightly frosted, so he narrowed his eyes to try and peer inside. He suddenly recoiled, his eyes wide with horror.

"No, no, he wouldn't, not even when he's like this," he stammered

What he had seen, even as a fuzzy image was unholy. Surely the Doctor wasn't complicit in this abomination. If he was, then Jack wouldn't have to put him down.

He would do it himself!

**Chapter Six**

The semi pulled up outside the warehouse and several burly men appeared and began unloading large sealed crates.

White Coat and the Doctor walked inside the warehouse, the Doctor still carrying the canister with its lethal contents.

"I'll take that," White Coat said and took the canister from the Doctor. "I'll be in my private laboratory. Only disturb me if it's really necessary."

The Doctor nodded and walked towards his rooms. He stopped and inhaled deeply.

"I think my little pet has been walkies." he sniffed.

***********************

Ianto heard the semi pull up as he tried to open the steel doors; he hid behind some large crates when he heard people approaching. Once they were occupied with the doors, he slipped past them and headed back.

He had just lain back on the bed and closed his eyes when he heard the outer door open. He tried not to react when he felt the weight of a person move across the bed, and felt warm breath on his face.

"There's no point in pretending, pretty boy. I know you've been walkies. I know your smell anywhere."

Reluctantly Ianto opened his eyes, only to find an almost black pair inches away from his face.

"Its play time," the Doctor said huskily.

Thinking quickly Ianto decided to turn on the charm and turn the situation to his advantage.

He lowered his lashes. "Why be in such a hurry, I'm not go anywhere," he breathed.

"Don't tease, it's not nice," the Doctor growled.

"I'm not, if I'm going to play, I want something in return."

"What?" the Doctor asked as he ran a hand over Ianto's shirt, seeming all to willing to play the game.

"Like, what your boss is planning what's behind the doors at the end of the corridor? I'd be ever so grateful."

The Doctor frowned as he considered the question.

"How grateful?"

"You'll find out," he reached up and ran a finger down the Doctors' cheek.

The Doctor grabbed his hand. "Show me now."

Ianto thought quickly, he had to take the upper hand again.

"But Doctor," he put a wanton tone into his voice. "If I don't know, I won't know how grateful to be."

He held his breath as he saw pure lust in the Doctor's eyes, and realised he may have gone too far.

"Hmm, okay. If I do a show and tell, will you shut up and play?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Ianto said.

"Good," the Doctor beamed his high wattage grin.

***********************

Ianto 'hmmed' and 'ahhd' at the appropriate moments. The Doctor had bee very forthcoming, probably because he thought it he was on a promise.

They approached the corridor with double doors at the end.

"What's behind those doors?" he asked.

"They're his private labs," the Doctor replied and started to steer him back towards his quarters.

"What's inside?"

"Don't know, I'm not allowed inside," the Doctor said, an impatient tone starting to creep into his voice.

"You've never sneaked a peek?" Ianto persisted.

"Once, my head for two days after," the Doctor snapped.

Suddenly Ianto found himself with a handful of Doctor; he tried to push him away.

"Why so shy. You aren't like this with Jack. I've heard you," the Doctor breathed heavily.

Ianto was about to fend of another advance when the Doctor's comm. Device beeped.

"What is it? I'm busy," he snarled. "Is that gunfire?"

The Doctor growled at whatever answer he got as another beep interrupted his conversation.

"Yes sir, its gunfire. No sir, I can handle it."

The Doctor was about to drag Ianto back into his room, when the dull thud of an explosion sent a shower of dust falling from the ceiling. The Doctor looked up and scowled.

Ianto took advantage of the distraction, and plunged the scalpel he had palmed into the nearest part of the Doctor, pushing as hard as he could with the other.

Without waiting he dashed for the door that lead to the steel doors, the angry bellow of the Doctor ringing in his ears.

The Doctor was quivering with rage as he pulled the scalpel out of his right shoulder. He made to go after Ianto, when White Coat came out of his lab.

"What is going on, and why did I hear an explosion? Are we under attack?!" he shouted.

"Yes, but I'll handle it," the Doctor grimaced as he clamped a hand over his wound.

"Do and use what you have to. I will seal of this part of the building," White Coat ordered and disappeared back through the doors.

The Doctor roared out his anger, and stormed out of the door Ianto had recently left by, and into a full blown battle.

************************

Chaos reigned as Jack ran back to the cover of the rocks. He crouched down next to Martha, who was hugging the rock for dear life.

"This is madness!" she yelled. "How the hell did it get like this?!"

Jack shook his head; he had intended it to be a covert incursion, with as little collateral damage as possible. That was the plan until an armoured vehicle with ATF plastered all over appeared over the crest of a small hill. It was closely followed by armed ATF and Interpol officers.

The Torchwood team had locked in surprise and horror as the armoured vehicle tried unsuccessfully to blast the steel doors, but blew away portions of the brick surround.

"We have to get inside before they do. They'll shoot first and not ask questions later!" Jack yelled over the gunfire.

He crawled over to where Tosh was busy on her laptop. "Tosh, I need that rift point," he said with urgency in his voice.

"I'm trying Jack, but this thing isn't ready to be used repeatedly. I don't think I can give you what you want, sorry."

"Then I guess I'll have to do the hard way, find me a back door."

************************

The Doctor was yelling orders down his comms as he clambered over the wreckage of the loading bay. He heard the armoured vehicle reversing back for another attempt at the doors.

Growling he climbed what was left of the stairs and looked out through a shattered window. He took out his sonic screwdriver, adjusted the setting and aimed it at the armoured vehicle.

The effect was almost instantaneous; the whole vehicle began to vibrate violently. Seconds later three people exited hurriedly as it began to fall apart.

With a satisfied grin the Doctor turned his attention to the continuing battle. He had stopped the armoured vehicle, but the damage was done, the enemy were inside.

He was about to join in the fray, when a searing pain went through his entire body, forcing him to his knees.

"No. leave me alone, go away!" he screamed as a voice echoed through his head.

"You can't stay, you don't belong out here."

"No!" He forced himself to his feet and began pushing the voice down to a whisper.

"I won't go back," he whimpered.

"You must," the whisper said.

"No!" he cried, and with a great effort silenced the whisper.

He took in several deep breathes before looking down on the scene below. It was then that he spotted a familiar figure making their way towards the sealed part of the complex.

"Pretty boy," he hissed.

This time he wasn't going to be led by his hormones. This time he was going to do what he had intended to do in the first place, have his fun, and then kill him.

**Chapter Seven**

Jack scurried across the open ground and hugged the wall of the warehouse. He could hear the sounds of gunfire and shouted commands.

He then heard the familiar sound of a sonic device being used; the Doctor had joined the fight.

He clocked the door he was after and hastened towards it, thanking the gods when he found it open and quickly entered.

The rattle of gunfire was muffled inside the building, but he knew it wouldn't belong before that changed. He found himself in a large storage area, filled with wooden crates, all labelled with different cities, Paris, New York, Washington, London, Beijing. In fact, all of the world's major political or commercial capitals were present.

"What are you planning?" he asked himself.

The sound of a door opening halted his progress, as a familiar voice spoke.

"Start loading the cargo, be careful with it." There was a pause before the voice spoke again.

"Report to the lower storage area. Don't argue with me, leave them to defend what's left. I don't care about your petty vendetta. Don't you dare cut me off!"

The man let out a frustrated breath. "Keep loading, Mr Smith will join you at the beta-site."

Jack decided follow the single person, he'd recognise that voice anywhere. Wherever White Coat was, the Doctor would not be too far away.

He allowed White Coat to go back through the door before he moved to follow. He stepped out into a long white corridor, with those plastic flaps that replaced doors spaced out at regular intervals. The only doors were a set of double ones at the end.

He just caught a flash of a white lab coat and was about to follow, when the doors began to swing back open. He ducked inside one of the plastic curtains, and froze as White Coat walked by.

"You will listen to me, if you have to do it, make it quick. I need you at the beta-site. Yes, we're abandoning the alpha- site."

**********************

Jack turned to hide from White Coat as he stood talking to who ever was on the other end of his comm. He looked up and stared in shock at what he saw.

The room was occupied by large fluid filled tanks, with wires and tubes floating inside. He had been around and seen enough to recognise clone growth tanks when he saw them. This could only mean that White Coat was trying or had succeeded in growing clones. An awful thought crossed his mind, and he hoped to God he was wrong.

"C'mon Harkness, get your ass into gear," he told himself. He had to find Ianto and the Doctor.

**********************

Ianto was trying his best to stay out of the firing line. He had given up on trying to get out through the front, and was now making his way towards what he hoped was a rear exit. He picked his way across the wreckage and the casualties of the fire fight. To make matters worse, the lights were starting to flicker and he could smell smoke.

The lights flickered once more and then he was plunged into darkness, a few seconds later the place was bathed in red light as the emergency lighting kicked in.

He was about to move from behind the crate he was using as cover, when he heard a chillingly familiar voice.

"No, I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him. I'm in control, you can't stop me, leave me alone."

Ianto frowned, was the Doctor talking to himself, it sounded like it to him. Was there a glimmer of hope that the saner side of the Doctor was fighting back. He could only hope, as he doubted he would survive another meeting with his psychotic side.

He went to move, when a hand clamped over his mouth.

************************

Jack had stopped when the lights had gone out; he had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the emergency lighting. He had just started to weave his way through the crates and boxes, when he heard someone trying to move quietly along and failing. He changed direction and manoeuvred around to the rear of the movement.

He froze when he heard louder footsteps and a voice, the Doctor. He chanced a look around the crate he was behind.

He could see the Doctor stalking along, muttering to himself. He wasn't talking to someone as his earpiece was hanging unused on his shoulder. Jack realised he was some kind of internal battle, his Doctor was still in there and fighting.

It was then that he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Ianto, and he was only yards away from where the Doctor was now pacing back and forth. Breath catching in his throat, he knew he wouldn't reach in him time, and readied himself for what he would have to do next.

***********************

Ianto stepped out from his hiding place and almost collided with the Doctor. Before he could back pedal, the Doctor had grabbed him a vice like grip.

"Going somewhere, pretty boy," he said before landing a vicious back hander across Ianto's face, which sent him reeling.

The Doctor moved in to grab him again, but Jack barrelled into him, sending both of them crashing into a wooden crate with a splintering crack.

Jack tried to hold down the growling Doctor, preparing himself for a fight. He was totally unprepared for the Doctor to suddenly stiffen in his grip.

Then he saw why.

*****************************

The crate had been cracked open, and the protective stuffing had fallen partially out to reveal a glass fronted casket. The Doctor stood up, ignoring Jack and Ianto and stared at the contents of the casket.

He put a hand on the glass front. It was like looking in a mirror, his face reflected back.

"No, no, this all wrong," he choked out the words.

Suddenly his mind was reeling with the wrongness of it. A searing pain burnt its way through his head and somewhere deep in his brain, an implant no bigger than a micro-dot crackled and burnt.

Inside his mind, the darkness screamed in impotent rage, as the light flooded back with a triumphant "Yes!"

Jack only just managed to catch the Doctor, as he cried out in agony and fell backwards. He started to shake violently, a seizure engulfing his whole body. He could do nothing but hold the Doctor, until the seizure had passed.

When it had passed he gently laid the Doctor on the floor and moved over to Ianto. He winced when he saw the bruise already forming on his left cheek.

"That was a mistake," Ianto said ruefully.

Jack gave him a half smile, his mind was still trying to take it all in. Clones, clones of the Doctor, but were they just clones with his facial features or were they...

With a flash of memory he saw the phials of blood he had seen as he had passed through a laboratory. But he still couldn't see the connection with the Reichenstein Paradyme. Then it hit him, the way in which he virus was spread.

"That's why he needed the Doctor," he said out loud.

"Sir?" Ianto asked a puzzled look on his face.

"The virus, it's spread through human contact. It has a one hundred percent mortality rate. What better way to spread it than with an army with in-built immunity."

Ianto face reflected his thoughts. "Of course, the Doctor's immune system, passed on through his DNA. But wouldn't that make them his…"

The hiss of something opening made them both look round.

"My children, not clones," the Doctor's voice answered.

The Doctor was now standing face to face with his double, a hand placed gently on its face. He didn't even flinch, when eyes opened and a pair of chocolate brown eyes stared back at him.

"Doctor..." Jack began.

"He stole from me, he had no right." A look passed between himself and the clone.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he said, in a tone of voice that Jack recognised.

Without warning, the Doctor turned and caught Jack with a punch that dropped him instantly, he then turned to Ianto.

***************************

Martha's ears were still ringing from the gun fire, when her phone rang. She saw it was Jack's phone, but it wasn't Jack's voice on the end of it.

"Martha," the Doctor said.

"Doctor," she began to reply.

"Don't talk Martha. You need to come and get Jack and Ianto. They're at the south exit of the warehouse, they're unconscious, but okay. Martha, I'd just like to say, thank you for everything."

Martha drew in a sharp breath at the sadness in his voice. He was saying goodbye.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Just come and get them. And Martha, have a nice life."

Then the phone went dead.

**Chapter Eight**

The Doctor dropped the phone on the floor, next to the unconscious Jack. He crouched down and placed a hand on Jacks' chest. A feeling of immense sadness filled his hearts as he stayed crouched down.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't let you interfere. I have to stop this, stop it happening again. Look after your team Jack, the Earth will need you."

With that he straightened and walked back into the building, and approached the casket once more.

He placed his hands on either side of the occupants head and the occupant's eye shot wide open.

"I HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS."

"YES, AND I YOURS."

"I AM YOU. A COPY"

" NO, YOU ARE MORE"

The Doctor suddenly recoiled as a burning pain swept through his body, but he maintained his mental hold.

" I AM IN PAIN. THE SICKNESS, IT BURNS!"

"I KNOW. DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP THE PAIN?"

"CAN YOU?"

"YES, BUT TO STOP THE PAIN I WILL HAVE TO .."

"KILL ME."

"YES."

"I UNDERSTAND."

"I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL."

"THEY WILL UNDERSTAND. THE SICKNESS, IT BURNS !"

"Ssh, I will stop it," the Doctor said mournfully and reached further into the mind of the other, found the spark of life and extinguished it.

"NO MORE PAIN."

"No more pain," the Doctor spoke aloud, and a single tear slid down his cheek.

"No more pain," he repeated. Cold anger began to rise in his blood.

*******************

Jack opened his eyes slowly, and Martha's face swam into view. "What… Oww!" he groaned, and then it all came flooding back.

He scrambled up, ignoring his body and Martha's protests." The Doctor, oh god, he's going to," and began running for the warehouse.

*****************************

The Doctor strode along the corridor and entered the laboratory he had shown Ianto. He scanned the room and found the things he wanted. He collected all the phials of his blood and slipped them in his pocket.

He worked quickly mixing liquids until he was satisfied, and poured the mixture into smaller phials. Smiling grimly, he placed some of them around the laboratory. He then headed for the sealed part of the complex.

The sound of gunfire echoed sporadically as the Doctor picked his way carefully through the debris of the battle. He chose to ignore the bodies that were scattered amongst the fallen masonry, deliberately shutting off his emotions, letting the cold anger burn through his hearts.

He had to, today he was committing genocide, no not genocide, infanticide.

**************************

Acrid smoke assaulted Jack's lungs as he opened the door; flames were licking at the wooden crates. He would have to find another way in, this meant he would have to try and get in the front entrance.

He ran along the side of the building and spotted a lone ATF officer. Sneaking up behind him, he quickly rendered him unconscious.

"Sorry," he apologised as he removed the man's uniform. It was a little snug, but it would have to do. He slung the automatic over his shoulder and headed for the front of the building.

The scene at the front of the warehouse wasn't much better; the steel doors were a melted twisted

Sculpture. Fire was licking hungrily at the destroyed structure.

The combined ATF and Interpol forces, what was left of them, were now retreating from the building. They escorted what prisoners they had, and were now retreating to a safe distance, waiting for the fire to do their work for them.

Jack slipped unseen into the smoke and flame filled warehouse, the red lighting giving everything the feel and look of hell. He clambered over the wreckage of crates, steel door and brickwork, trying not to place his hands too heavily on the hot debris.

He could feel the heat of the flames as he climbed over a large piece of steel door, and sighed with relieved tension when he saw the door he was looking for.

The door was blistered from the heat. So he tore a strip from his borrowed uniform, wrapped round his hand and pulled hard on the door. It grudgingly opened with a tortured scraping, just enough for Jack to slip through. The once white corridor was now blackened by soot, and the smell of burnt plastic burned his throat.

He saw the door leading to the corridor he wanted; he hurried towards, only to find it was jammed shut by the fire. He kicked the door in frustration; this was the most direct route to where he wanted to go.

Thinking furiously, he suddenly looked up, of course, the ventilation system.

**********************

The Doctor stood outside the first of the rooms, indecision written all over his face. Could he really do this? Did he have the right? What did it make him?

Taking a deep breath, he entered the first room and his mind reeled from the voices in his head, all clamouring for his attention. Steeling himself, he set a phial of the liquid next to the nearest tank.

He couldn't bring himself to look at the tank itself, he was too much of a coward. He knew that if he saw the contents of the tank, his resolve would crumble, like ash.

He continued his work, until all the rooms had been similarly treated. As he exited the last room, he heard a sound coming from his right, some one was coming.

He ducked back into the room and held his breath as the footsteps came closer. He tensed as he heard the footsteps approach, and walked straight past the room. The sound of a code being entered reached his ears, and he automatically stored the key tones in his memory.

He knew who had entered the laboratory, but now was not the time for personal scores; he still had work to do. He retraced his steps back to the laboratory and began looking for the things he needed for the final part of his plan.

His hands shook as he mixed the chemicals with a portion of his blood. What he was doing was going against his Time Lord survival imperative, his whole body was trying to conspire against him.

He had already tried unsuccessfully to get the mixture right. He forced his hands to stop shaking, and finally succeeded in what he was doing.

He took two syringes from a cabinet, filled them and quickly shoved one of them in his pocket, before he changed his mind.

Rolling up his sleeve, he placed the other against his arm. His hand began to shake violently, but gritting his teeth he plunged the needle into his arm.

There, it was done, no going back now, not even if he wanted to.

The die was cast, fate set in motion.

**Chapter Nine**

Jack crawled as fast as he could along the narrow air duct. For a while he had felt the most disquieting feeling in his gut. He hadn't had that feeling for a while, something too terrible to think about was happening, or going to happen soon, and would he be too late again. He quickened his pace again as he felt the feeling getting stronger. He only hoped he would come across the exit he wanted soon.

He had stopped at several grilles, hoping that it was the right one, but was disappointed. He had more success when he came to the next grille. It was above the room that he wanted, he was about to kick the grille out, when he heard the sounds of glass chinking.

Frustratingly, he couldn't see who it was moving about, whether it was the Doctor or White Coat. The former he would grab hold of and shake until he found some sense, the latter he would gladly strangle with his own entrails.

He waited for what seemed ages before the laboratory went quiet, but he still cringed when the grille clattered to the floor. He dropped silently and looked around him. Whoever had been in the lab had been busy, phials and bottles of chemicals were scattered across a bench.

He recognised some of the chemicals, but the ones that really caught his attention, were the ones that bore the classical skull and crossbones that signified death if ingested. Had the person being making a poison, but for whom.

Panic rose unbidden, the thought of either the Doctor being poisoned or murdering someone, filled him with fear. He had to find him and soon.

****************************

The Doctor forced himself to walk along the corridor, his body was not co-operating with the instructions from his mind.

Too late, he thought, what was done was done.

He ignored the panicked responses from the logical side of his mind, letting only cold anger seep through into his consciousness. He knew that if he didn't, he would turn tail and never stop running.

He turned the corner into the next corridor; his final destination lay ahead of him.

*****************************

White Coat seethed with anger and frustration, his life's work was going up in flames. He'd been on the verge of having all the power he wanted, still that could be regained.

It was pity that the clones were lost, even the ones ready for distribution. At least he still had the template under his control, even if it was only just. That would have to be attended to, once they were away from this place.

Speaking of his template, where was he?

***************************

The Doctor was leaning against the wall, trying to get his breath; the smoke was getting too much, even for him. He had tried to shut off his lungs, but he could only survive for a little while like that, so he had to breathe.

He jumped when the comm unit hanging on his shoulder beeped. He put the device back in his ear and heard a voice that made his blood boil.

"Where are you? You were supposed to call me when you reached the beta-site."

"I can't get through to the storage area, too much flame and smoke," the Doctor replied.

"Fine, then return to my laboratory, I will let you in. We will leave using the Rift."

"Yes sir," the Doctor said, even though the words sounded bitter in his mouth. This could be his only chance before…. He stopped himself from thinking about what was going to happen and made his way back towards the double doors.

***************************

Jack was now completely confused, the smoke didn't help matters and he could no longer see the end of the corridor, so he had to rely on feeling his way along. If he was going to find the Doctor, it would have to be very soon.

****************************

White Coat looked round as there was a rapping on the door. He saw the face of the Doctor and nodded, pressing a button.

The door buzzed and clicked of its latch, allowing the Doctor to step in.

"Good, now help me pack these samples and then activate a portal to the beta-site. This place is finished."

"You're right, this place is finished, and so are you," the Doctor said. He continued before White Coat could speak.

"On some worlds, there's a death penalty for stealing someone's DNA and using it to grow offspring," he said quietly.

"Offspring, those things," White Coat look of disdain said it all.

The Doctor's face coloured. "On my world, those things would be my children," the Doctor said in a calm voice that belied the inner rage he was feeling.

"Children? It's just flesh, a means to an end, a weapon of my making."

This time the Doctor exploded into rage.

"That flesh would be my children, and you turned them into weapons!" he roared.

White Coat took a step back at the explosion of rage coming from the Doctor. He realised that this was different.

It wasn't the psychotic anger he had seen, this must be the saner side of his personality. That would mean his control on him was broken.

"So, you've managed to over come my little control device. Pity, you and I were such a great team. I could have made so many weapons using you."

He drew the pistol from his pocket and fired.

*****************************

White Coat smiled triumphantly as the Doctor went down, no need to sedate him to get more DNA, it was flowing freely from the wound in the Doctor's chest.

White Coat frowned, was that a laugh he heard coming from the wounded man.

***************************

The Doctor felt the searing heat of the bullet tear into his right heart. He fell to his knees in shock and relief.

He felt the laugh bubble up inside him.

"Humans," he choked out. "Always shooting first, never thinking of consequences."

The Doctor managed to haul himself up, groaning with the effort, and stood to his full height.

"Like I said, human, never thinking of consequences. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

White Coat frowned, he suddenly began to feel hot, and his vision began to swim.

"What have you done!?" he cried.

"Consequences," the Doctor snarled, as he wiped a trickle of dark blood from his mouth.

"What have you done!!!!?" White Coat screamed.

"Never let an expert in genetics know what you sending him to steal," the Doctor smiled.

White Coat clutched at his throat and crashed against a table, sending glass and liquid flying.

"The virus, but it needs human contact!" he gasped out.

"Expert in genetics, I changed the virus, personalised it. A designer virus, made to infect just you, you really shouldn't leave half empty coffee cups lying around," the Doctor stopped and drew in a painful breath.

He felt his heart beginning to falter and he legs gave way underneath him, forcing him to the floor.

He willed himself to stay conscious, just long enough to see White Coat gasp out a last gurgling breath.

"Sometimes, you have to ignore the consequences," he groaned and let his body slip into darkness.

**************************

Jack heard the gunshot, and ignoring the flames and smoke ran headlong towards the doors at the end of the corridor.

He burst through the door, just as the Doctor was slipping away into darkness. He took in the twisted form of White Coat, and the slumped form of the Doctor.

"No, no, no!" he cried. "Please no!"

He landed on his knees by the side of the Doctor, who was half propped up against a cabinet. His once white shirt was now a deep crimson, sticky and glistening with blood.

Jack let out a sob of frustration, fear and anger.

"Don't do this to me! Not again!" he screamed.

**Chapter Ten**

The sound of Jack's voice cut through the black fog enveloping the Doctor's mind and he opened his eyes.

"Yes, come on, stay with me Doctor," Jack heart soared.

"Jack, the virus.." the Doctor groaned.

"Don't talk, save your strength. You're going to have to try and move," Jack said and tried to lift the Doctor.

The Doctor cried out, and blood began to seep onto Jack's already soaked uniform.

"Please Jack.. my pocket…the virus…antidote," he arched his back in pain. "Take it…leave me...go."

"No way, I'm not leaving you, this is going to hurt," Jack said and swiftly placed the Doctor over his shoulder, trying his best to ignore the agony in the Doctor's cry.

He was half way down the corridor, when the first explosion rocked the building.

Jack almost dropped the Doctor when he cried out in unison with the explosion. Unbalanced, he placed the Doctor on the floor as another explosion mingled with another cry from the Doctor.

"Please Jack…just leave me," the Doctor pleaded. "Let me go…" Tears were falling freely down the Doctor's face. "Let us go."

"No way, I'm not letting you die, not over him."

"Already dead Jack, long time ago."

Jack was now getting angry, there was self-sacrifice, and then there was pointless suicide.

"Don't even think it, don't make their deaths pointless!" he shouted over another explosion.

This time the Doctor didn't cry out, but merely flinched, too weak now to waste energy crying.

Jack saw the subtle change in the Doctor.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going down in history as the guy who lost the Last of the Time Lords."

He shook the Doctor, hating how much pain he knew it would cause him.

"Come on, show me some of that fighting spirit. You're not taking the cowards' way out."

There it was that defiant spark, just visible through the pain filled eyes.

"Not a coward, realist…" came the barely audible reply.

"That's more like, now let's get outta here," he threw the Doctor's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up.

**************************

By the time they had reached the ruined steel door, the Doctor was a dead weight. Jack could hear the explosions behind him, the terrible thing that his friend had been forced to do.

The warehouse was starting to fall down around them as Jack dragged the now unconscious Doctor over the rubble. Using the smoke as camouflage, he dragged the Doctor toward the outcrop of rocks.

"Somebody!" he called out into the smoke.

"Jack!" Martha's voice rang out, and seconds later she appeared.

"Oh my god!" she gasped as Jack laid the Doctor on the ground.

Owen was at her side in a moment and began working methodically, cutting away the remains of his blood soaked shirt.

Jack leant against the rock and stared blankly at the two doctors' as they worked. Would he hate him for trying to save him? Could he live with that?

Owens' voice brought him back to reality. "Jack, we have to move. We can't help him here."

Jack shook his head to clear it, and nodded. The sounds of sirens could be heard wailing in the distance.

********************

The journey back to Geneva was slow, they couldn't risk too many sudden movements, as it seemed like every bump caused more blood to seep from the hole in the Doctor's chest. They had to stop at least twice, once when his left heart threatened to falter, and again when he had tried to get up.

It seemed like hours before they pulled up outside the doors of the private clinic. Owen had taken them to a surgeon who owed him a huge favour, and could be trusted to keep his mouth shut.

Martha had to practically drag Jack away and had to force him to go and get some sleep.

"The surgery could take at least eight hours, even longer. It depends on the damage. But it won't help anyone if you're tired and cranky. We need you on the ball when the proverbial hits the fan."

He reluctantly agreed and retreated to the private accommodation on one of the clinics wings, with a promise that they would wake him as soon as the surgery was finished. He switched on the news, which was full of the explosion at a research facility just over the border in Germany, and the raid on a warehouse just outside Geneva by a joint Interpol and the United States Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms Agency.

The report said that a fire had broken out after the main doors had to be destroyed, and several large explosions occurred.

"A spokesman for the joint effort said that the explosion was probably due to the large amount of arms they believed were stored inside the warehouse. The authorities still refuse to comment on any casualties, and will not confirm that the remains of more than one person have been found. They do however believe that one if not more members of the arms dealers may have escaped the raid. They have issued a description of one of the suspects they believe to have escaped."

The newscaster went on to give a perfect description of the Doctor, and that anyone recognising the suspect should not approach as they are considered to be dangerous, and to contact the appropriate authority on this number.

Sighing Jack lay down on the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

***************************

Martha walked back to where the Doctor was being prepared for surgery and joined Owen in scrubbing up.

"Did you tell him?" Owen asked.

"I couldn't, he would never have agreed to get some rest. He'll be bad enough if something does happen, and we've no guarantee that he'll regenerate. Jack will be ten times worse if he's tired and cranky."

They continued to scrub up in silence, both acutely aware of the enormity of what lay ahead. They were just glad that the surgeon and his staff knew how to keep their mouths shut, and that Martha knew more about the Doctor's anatomy than she used to.

They entered the operating theatre, and began assisting the surgeon, in what would probably his first and only open heart surgery on a genuine alien.

***************************

Jack woke hours later, feeling rougher than when he had lain down. Stretching he wandered back towards the surgical unit, to find the rest of the team already there.

"How are things going?" he asked.

"They finished about an hour ago, but no-one's been back yet to tell us anything," Gwen replied.

A door opening announced the arrival of an exhausted looking Martha.

Jack looked at her expectantly. "How is he?"

Martha sighed. "It was touch and go there for a while. There was a lot of damage. The surgeon has done all he can, the rest is up to the Doctor," she said as she dropped wearily into a chair. "Owen is just checking him over."

The whole team seemed to relax, just a little at the news. Surviving the surgery was a big step, and recovery would be the next.

"When can he be moved, we have to get him back to the Hub. The airports and borders will be shut tighter than a clam at a seafood bar soon," Jack stated.

"Do we have a choice, I really don't want to move him at all, but I agree the best place for him will be the Hub. In fact the best place for him would be the TARDIS, there's no-one who knows more about treating a Time Lord." Martha said.

"Alright, then do what you have to do, I have to see him. Is that okay?" Jack asked.

Martha nodded. "Not too long, he's heavily sedated, he may not even know your there."

*********************

Owen looked up as Jack entered the ICU, smiled and moved to one side as Jack sat down beside the bed.

He had never seen the Doctor look so fragile and dare he say it, human. Tubes and wires were taped and attached to most of his body. The steady hiss of the respirator, reminding how fragile the Doctor's hold on life was. Jack knew that even if the physical scars healed and faded, would the emotional scars ever fade. He didn't think he could have done what the Doctor had to do, or how it would have affected him if he had.

He sighed and took hold of one hand, carefully avoiding the wires and tubes protruding from it.

"I hope you can hear me. You need to know that you had to do what you did, there was no choice. Tosh said the antidote you made will save millions if they ever try to use it. We going to try our best to find anymore stashes of it, but it would be really great if you were with us. Just to let you know, we'll be moving you back to the Hub, back to the TARDIS. She'll be glad to see you, she's been missing you."

Jack squeezed the hand gently, hoping it would return the gesture, but the only movement was the rise and fall of the respirator.

Jack smiled sadly and looked up as Owen touched his shoulder.

"He could be unresponsive for a while; we had to sedate him heavily. I have to get him ready for transport. Don't worry, he's a fighter, he's too damn stubborn to die before telling us how primitive we are," Owen smiled.

"Sure, stubborn," Jack repeated and gave the hand one more squeeze before moving away.

***********************

The journey to the border had been a slow and eventful one. They had to avoid as many bumps and holes in the roads as they could. This in turn had lead to them being nearly stopped by several patrols.

Jack fidgeted more and more as they approached the border crossing. The queue for the border had only inched forward, as every vehicle was being searched before being allowed to cross.

They all tensed as they stopped in front of the barrier and two armed officers approached with a third unarmed person.

*************************

"Your paper please," the unarmed person held out a hand.

Gwen gave the trio her brightest winning smile, as she handed over the forged documents of travel.

The person studied the papers, before looking directly at her.

"You are transporting a patient to a private airfield, yes. We will need to see inside your vehicle.

"If you wouldn't mind, it's best if you don't. The patient condition is not to stable. Any unnecessary stress may do more damage that good," a white coated Ianto said from besides Gwen.

"I'm sorry doctor, but we have a terrorist alert. So please open the doors."

The two officers tensed as Ianto got out of the ambulance and walked round to the back.

"I really must protest, my patient should not be moved."

"Doctor, open the door, now."

The audible sound of weapons being cocked accompanied the words.

Reluctantly Ianto opened the doors.

**Chapter Eleven**

As Ianto opened the door, a very irate Owen burst through them, eyes ablaze.

"I don't care if Osama Bin Laden has been seen roller skating round the Alps in a pink tutu, my patient can't take any undue stress. Did I not make that clear before we started, Dr. Jones?"

Owens's tirade took the trio by surprise, so much so, that all three took a step back. The unarmed member quickly recovered his composure, and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but we have to search every vehicle," he insisted.

Owen was about to give another stinging reply, when Jack stepped in.

"May I have a word with you, in private?" he gestured for the man to move a few metres away.

The man nodded and followed Jack.

"I understand the urgency of the situation, but I believe you will find that the patient is in no way connected with it."

He held up his ID and the man blanched slightly, as he saw it.

"So if you don't want this to become a diplomatic nightmare, I suggest you let us be on our way."

"I apologise sir, of course. Please tell your superiors of a co-operation in this matter."

Jack gave him a "perhaps" look and moved back to the ambulance as the man gestured for the armed officers to move away from it.

Jack ushered Owen and Ianto back into the ambulance as the barrier was raised.

"Drive, before we get rumbled," he hissed at Gwen.

Gwen pulled the ambulance out of line and drove under the barrier at the steadiest pace she could manage. They held a collective breath as they passed under, and didn't breathe again until they had crossed into Germany.

**************************

The journey to the airfield was less eventful, and they were all relieved when they pulled up outside the private air ambulance.

Jack went to talk to the pilot as the other helped move the Doctor aboard, which was starting to prove difficult, as he was beginning to resist the sedative.

Jack sat with the pilot until they had taxied onto the runway and had taken off, and they were in international flying space. He opened the cockpit door onto a scene of chaos.

Owen was trying to restrain a struggling Doctor, who was trying his best to rip the respirator from his own throat.

Jack hurried over and shouldered his way into the melee, and ignoring the protests, grabbed hold of the struggling figure's hands.

"Hey, calm down," he stared into the Doctor's panicked eyes. "You want this thing off, and then you have to calm down, understand."

Jack felt the Doctor relax slightly and some of the panic left his eyes.

"That's better. If you stay calm, we'll see about removing this thing. Okay?"

He risked letting go of the Doctor, and was relieved when he didn't immediately try to remove it, but made uncomfortable sounds between breaths.

Jack turned back to where Martha was tending to Owen, whose hand had been painfully gripped by the Doctor.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"It's just bruised, he's still got quite a grip," Owen winced as Martha examined his hand.

Jack nodded. "Can we remove that thing, or does it have to wait until we've landed?" he asked.

Owen looked at Martha who shrugged her shoulders. "Can't see why not, if he's well enough to try and rip it out, then it should come out."

Jack smiled and turned back to the Doctor, who had started to move more animatedly.

"In a minute, okay," Jack told him. Placing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

**************************

The Doctor pushed his way through the drug filled fog that clouded his mind. He felt something forcing the air into his lungs, and something obstructing his throat. Panic rose unbidden, he reached up automatically to remove it.

When a pair of hands prevented him, he grabbed one of the hands and squeezed hard. He was rewarded with a pained sound and gripped harder, eliciting another pained sound.

He was in the middle of trying to remove the obstruction again, when a pair of strong hands caught his. A voice he vaguely remembered filtered through the panic, telling him that the obstruction would be removed, if he didn't panic.

He waited patiently, listening to the voices in the background. His patience ran out, and he began trying to remove the obstruction again. His movement attracted one of the figures, who moved back into focus.

He now saw the face that belonged to the voice, who once again asked him to be patient.

He knew that face; he knew his name...Jack. He used to trust Jack, but not anymore.

***********************

Jack moved to one side, to allow Martha to remove the respirator.

"Okay, you need to cough for me," Martha said to the Doctor. "It'll feel uncomfortable, but only for a few seconds, ready, now cough." She quickly pulled the tube from the Doctor's throat.

The Doctor tried to speak, but was shushed by Martha, who placed a beaker with a straw to hi lips. He began to drink greedily.

"Easy, small sips," Martha said, and took the water away. "That's enough for now."

She put the water down and began to examine him.

"How are you feeling Doc?" Jack asked.

The Doctor gave him a cold look. "Go away Jack," he said hoarsely.

Jack blinked. "What?"

"I said go away," the Doctor repeated.

"No way, we need to talk."

"No, we don't!" the Doctor snapped.

Jack sighed. "Martha, can you give us a minute?"

"No stay," the Doctor said.

Martha stood up. "You two need to work this out. Jack, don't get him too stressed," she said.

"And you, don't get yourself too stressed," she admonished the Doctor before moving away.

*********************

The Doctor went to sit up, and Jack moved to help him, but he shrugged off his help, and struggled to pull himself up.

"I told you to leave me," he said.

"I couldn't, you knew I couldn't," Jack replied.

"I didn't want to be saved, I just wanted to…"

"Die, and damn the consequences," jack retorted sharply.

"My life, my choice. Who cares about consequences, "the Doctor snarled. He drew in a sudden sharp breath, when pain shot across his chest.

Jack's brow creased in concern and he moved closer.

The Doctor pulled away from him, despite the pain.

"Go away Jack, get Martha," he growled.

Jack held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Alright, but we will talk."

***********************

"I told you not to get yourself worked up," Martha chided him. "We'll be landing soon, you should get some rest. There'll be a shed load of test to run when we get back to the Hub.

The Doctor said nothing.

He had no intention of letting Martha, or anyone else near him again.

At the first opportunity, he was taking the TARDIS and leaving.

Running away again, he told himself.

Running away as soon as someone starts to care.

He was angry with Jack, he was angry with himself. He needed to get away, gather his thoughts, and rein in his emotions.

He wanted to get away from humans, until he could once again regain the cold detachment he once had. It was better that way, before he had met a certain blonde haired human.

"You stupid old man," he said to himself. "Letting your hearts rule your head, again."

He felt the plane descending, and the familiar thumps pf wheeled hitting runway, not long now.

Patience was what was required, for now, he need time to regain his strength.

Then he would be gone.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Hub had been a hive of activity since they had returned, so Jack hadn't had time to think about his earlier conversation with the Doctor.

Now the Hub was silent, only Martha and himself remained.

Jack was sitting in the kitchen, staring forlornly into a mug of coffee. He so wanted to go down to the med-bay, but the Doctor had made it crystal clear he wasn't wanted. He would try again, determined not to let it go.

He didn't notice Martha enter the kitchen, until he heard the chink of spoon in mug. He looked up then, and noticed how tired she looked.

"You should get some rest," he said.

"Be nice, but me and Owen are doing shifts. We need to know of the heart is working right."

Jack frowned. "Will he be all right?"

"We think so, but it's not his physical health that's the biggest worry. I don't know what went on inside that place, but I recognise Post Traumatic Stress."

Jack went to speak, but she put a hand on his arm to silence him.

"You don't have to tell me, but you have to fix this rift between you and him. You're hurting, and so is he. The stress is not helping him."

Jack let out an exasperated breath. "Oh Martha, he didn't want me to save him, he wanted to burn in that place. I couldn't let him, not like that."

He gave another sigh, which turned into a gut-wrenching sob. He poured all of the last few months out in that one sob, all his tightly held control, washed away.

Martha moved closer, and held him in a tight hug. She held him until she felt him relax, and eventually succumb to sleep. She gently placed his upper body on the table, and left him to sleep. Time this was sorted, she decided.

************************

The Doctor had waited until Martha had left, before removing the wires and silencing the alarms. He quickly found his clothes and dressed, pleased to find his old screwdriver inside a pocket. He searched through the cupboards until he found what he wanted, and left the med-bay.

He was about to ascend the steps to Hub central, when he heard footsteps. He ducked into the shadows, just as Martha came down the steps.

He watched her go into the med- bay, and come straight out.

"Doctor!" she called out, worry gnawing at her. Why hadn't the ECG alarms gone off? But then the patient was the Doctor.

She went to call out again, when she caught a shadow moving within the shadows.

"Doctor?" she queried.

"Martha Jones," the Doctor's voice came out of the shadows.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"I think you know why," he replied.

Martha stepped forward, concealing the hypodermic behind her back.

"Why don't you come back to the med-bay and tell me why," she said softly.

"Oh I don't think so, and you can forget about sedating me, again."

Martha gasped in surprise when she felt the sharp pain of a needle. As her eyesight began to fade, the hazy face of the Doctor swam into view.

"I'm sorry Martha, so sorry," and caught her as her knees buckled.

He carried her to the empty med-bay and laid her gently on the bed, and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry I can't say a proper goodbye, there isn't the time. Have a nice life Martha Jones, you've been brilliant." He smiled sadly and moved away, there was something else he had to do.

************************

The TARDIS once again reached out, in what she thought was another futile attempt to locate her Time Lord. She was so sure of no result; she nearly missed the warm glow on the edges of her senses.

Could it be? she thought, as she reached out further and felt familiar warmth She reached out, but hesitated, the warmth was tinged with cold.

"Old friend," she whispered. "You are still broken."

*****************************

The Doctor smiled when he felt the TARDIS lightly brush his mind, but his eyes clouded with sorrow at her whispered words. He finished what he was doing and made his way to Jack's office, thankful that it was empty. He placed the small cube on his desk and made his way down to the storage area.

He felt a flood of relief as he saw the familiar blue wooden box. He placed both hands on the wooden framed. He shivered slightly as a gentle hum coursed through him.

"YOU ARE STILL BROKEN, MY TIME LORD. I MUST FI X YOU."

"YES, BUT NOT IN THIS PLACE. IT TASTES LIKE POISON."

"I WILL TAKE YOU AWAY. YOUR HEART NEEDS TO HEAL."

"NOT JUST MY HEART, OLD FRIEND. I WANT AWAY FROM HUMANS."

"YES, YOU AND I, AS IT WAS. I WILL HEAL YOU."

"BUT YOU ARE NOT READY. I HAVE NEGLECTED YOU."

"NO MATTER. WE WILL BE AS IT WAS."

The Doctor took out his long unused key and opened the door. The inside of the TARDIS was nearly dark, only the faint glow of the emergency lighting glowed softly. The echo of his footsteps on the grating rang through the room. He flicked a few switches, and the familiar gold and green hue filled the space.

He touched a couple of more switches and a voice rang out.

"DOORS CLOSED. SERCURITY PROTOCOL FIVE NOW ENABLED."

The Doctor sighed. "Now, let's see to you, old friend."

**************************

Jack was awakened by the distant sound of muffled yells. He frowned, it sounded like it was coming from the med-bay. He was instantly alert, the Doctor.

He practically jumped down the steps, and ran full tilt into the med-bay. He came to a sudden halt.

Martha was tied to the bed, her mouth covered in surgical tape.

She gasped when Jack ripped off the tape.

"He's running!" was all she had time to say before she was racing after Jack.

****************************

The reassuring bulk of the TARDIS was still present when the rushed into the storage area.

Jack put his key in the lock, and found it wouldn't turn. He tried again.

"Dammit," he swore as his had started to tingle from the electric shock he had received.

"Let me try," Martha said, but had got the same result.

Jack hammered on the door.

"I know you're in there. Open the door!"

*******************************

The Doctor was busy underneath the console. He could hear the banging, but studiously ignored it.

"How does that feel, old girl?"

A satisfied hum gave him the answer he wanted. He slid out from under the console, the banging now assaulting his ears.

He flicked on the comm. "Will you please stop battering my ship, Captain."

Jack stopped, the doctor hadn't sounded so formal in a long-time.

"Let me in then, so we can talk about this."

"Sorry, couldn't, even if I wanted to. Once Protocol Five has been activated, the doors won't unlock until the TARDIS decides."

"Then tell her to cancel it," Martha said.

The Doctor felt a wave of guilt wash over him, when he heard Martha's voice. For a second he wavered, but a gentle nudge from the TARDIS quashed it.

"No, she wouldn't listen to me anyway..."

He broke off when a pinging sound filled the room.

A flutter of nerves ran through him, a sensation he hadn't felt for a long time. But then again, it had been a while since he had deliberately abandoned his companions. He felt a twinge in his chest, his heart still wasn't working right, he would have to rest soon.

"I'd step back, if I were you. I don't think the TARDIS took too kindly to your attempted break-in."

The familiar sound of the TARDIS starting its ancient engines filled the air. Jack and Martha stepped back, their faces reflecting their feelings.

The familiar sound of the TARDIS was no longer heart-warming, but heart-breaking.

The Doctor hung his head in sadness as he watched the distraught faces of his friends fade out of existence.

"YOU WILL FORGET IN TIME. THERE WILL BE ONLY YOU AND I."

"Perhaps," he sighed and turned away from the blank screen.

TBC in "Fixed Things"


End file.
